Street Fighter
Street Fighter 1 History Street Fighter was a very average Fighting game with Very loose Controls. Special moves were a mere Legend, 3 Hadoukens would kill someone, and Ryu Spoke English! Sagat was the Last boss of the game. Gen, Eagle, Birdie, and Adon where all in this game (they would all later appear in the Street Fighter Alpha Series.) 2P can Use Ken. OH, and Ryu had Red hair. LOL Basically Ryu was a Young man that completed his training and decided to test it in this Street Fighter Tournament to become "King of the Hill" (WTF Sagat?). Street fighter 1's Craptasticness can be seen Here and here Street Fighter II STREET FIGHTER II HOWEVER, Completely Revolutionized Fighting games and made Arcades popular again! This time around, you can use 8 Unique Characters, each with thier own special movelist (Besides Ryu and Ken, LOLZ), to compete in a tournament to become the #1 "World Warrior". there was 4 boss characters as well. Each Character had their own ending. Characters *Ryu (No longer has Red hair and speaks Japanese, not Engrish now) *Ken (Ryu clone, except for one Victory Pose) *Dhalsim (Hindu Stretchy Guy. can kick your ass from across the screen) *Chun Li (the self Proclaimed Strongest Woman in the world. he probably was too. YATTA!) *E Honda (Sumo Guy, nice addition) *Guile (Air Force guy with crazy hair. In the background of his stage, theres a Chick wanking off a guy. OH SNAP) *Blanka (Green Freak of Nature and attacks with Electricity. Memorable Character! ARRAWOOO!!) *Zangief (Big Gay Russian man that likes to Grab men O_O) *Balrog (M.Bison In Japan. Dumbass boxer guy. in later versions of Street Fighter 2 he turned white for some reason. he was boss #1) *Vega (Balrog in Japan. he was a Spainard Bullfighter Assassin. He could jump into the background. I Shit myself the first time i saw that. Boss #2) *Sagat (He's back, but with a Enourmous Scar across his chest thanks to Ryu. Boss # 3) but apparently, after you beat Sagat, you find out he wasn't the Brains of this whole thing. instead, its none other than... *M.Bison (Vega in Japan, and no, not MakeYourChance. He was this Nazi Dude that Can Engulf himself in Flames and do a high speed tackle at you. OOOOOO. he was the last guy) Versions *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (1991) (the Original, Glitchy Street Fighter that we all know and Love) *Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992) (the Boss Characters are now playable, and Now Capable of "Mirror Matches" *Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (1992) ( like Champion Edition, but Faster! LOL) *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers (1993) (4 new characters come into the Mix Cammy (this one hawt chick with Amnesia. all she knows is that she hates Bison) Deejay (a stoner Jamacian Kickboxer) T Hawk (probably the only mexican to be in a fighting game. He's a Indian too. but they made him a Grappler. >_>) Fei Long (Bruce Lee wannabe) Everybody got new voices too (Guile's new voice is horrible though). at this point, Ryu and Ken started Drifting from each other. their moves now have "Different Properties".) *Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994) Super Meters are included and everybody has One Super move. everybody Recieved One new move as well. and Akuma was a Hidden Boss. yay. Ryu and Ken are no longer considered Clones at this point. Also In 2001, a version of the game was released for the Game Boy Advance under the title Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Revival. Twas Crap but at least SF is portable... Street Fighter Alpha Later on, Capcom Released "Street Fighter Alpha". it takes place After Street Fighter 1 and Before SFII. Sexy. it had Anime Graphics, Super meters, and sextacular Designs. They also Introduced some new characters too. You can chose From 8 Characters, and theres 2 hidden Boss characters too. Everybody not only had their own ending,but they had their own end game boss Rival too. a nice feature. Characters *Ryu (Sporting a white bandana this time around. ) *Ken (Long hair, and a cool stage) *Chun Li (Now wears ADIDAS and Sexy Spandex) *Sodom (don't let his name Fool you.....well...i don't care about him anyway, think what you want. he's from Final Fight) *Guy (the White Karate guy in Final Fight is now a Japanese Bushin Ninja in SFA. He wears some badass Converses\Nikes too) *Sagat (The Raging Emperor is back and Thirsty For Ryu's Blood. I came up with that by myself ) *Rose (Some Magician Chick) *Charlie (Guile's Army Buddy! Nash in japan) *Adon (Sagat's Student Returns From SF1. he's on crack man, he's freakin crazy. hell, his eyes are still open when you knock him out o_o *and Birdie (he was in SF1. but he was white. ignore it for now, later on in SFA3 he explains "He was sick" >_>. he has a Fetish for Chains apparently) Street Fighter Alpha 2 well, Capcom said "Forget everything that happened in SFA1 and pretend SFA2 is the real beginning for the Storyline!" LOL OK! All HELL broke loose though (in the story that is). Ryu gets his ass beaten 3 times in a Row (Akuma, and then Sakura, and then Ken), You Find out Rose is Really Bison (don't think about it that much >_>), another Final Fight Character is introduced, Charlie's Endings are still "What if" situations. Dan Hibiki Beats Sagat! (he lost on purpose, but still) ITS CRAZY! this game, by fighting game Elitists and Enthusists, is considered not only the most Balanced Street fighter game out there, but the most Balanced Fighting Game PEROID. Quite the Feat! they kept the "End Rival Boss" feature too. Sweetness Also, they Released this Game for SNES too. the Sprites were kinda Crapped down, and there was "loading times" on it... yea..... Characters Everyone in SFA1 is back *Dhalsim (The Hindu Is back, and this time he filled up on Spicy Curry before he came. OH BOY! he brought his hot wife too. she calls him "Papi". WELL DAMN DHALSIM, YOU PLAYA!) *Gen (the Old Geezer From SF1 came back to Cook some meals (in his restaurant) and Kick Akuma's Ass, and he's all out of Food. yea, that was crappy. If he's this powerful to take on Akuma, then how did he lose in SF1? aw, Silly Capcom) *Rolento (a Terrorist Army Guy from Final Fight makes his appearence in the SF world. He was in the arcade Version of Final Fight, but him and his level were canned in the SNES versions due to lack of space. ) *Sakura (Ryu's Stalker and Fangirl! She instantly became a Fan of Ryu when he beat Sagat in the Tournament. Her Moves are Self Taught (JUST from Watching Ryu? Impressive) and she went out to find Ryu so she can be his Student) *Zangief (The Big Gay Red Cyclone Comes back to the series, bigger, hairier, and gayer than ever!) *Akuma (The Murderer of Ryu and Ken's Master is playable. Now the Deadly ShunGokuSatsu Is At your Finger tips) *Dan Hibiki (OYAJI!!! he just wants to avenge his father is all) *Bison (Fat bison is availble, whoopy freakin doo) Street Fighter Alpha 3 well, this time around, they have "Isms" basically, you choose what kind of Super meter you want, and each of the 3 meters come with thier own Attributes. theres the X ism, A ism (AKA the classic meter), and the X ism sorry, i'm not going to go into detail on what they can do. one thing that sucks about this game is that they took out the End Rival Boss. you fight M.Bison no matter who you are. ah well, it was fun while it lasted. This is the most popular of the SFAs because well, its kinda Flashy. and the accouncer Kicks ass. "GO FOR BROKE!!!" Characters Everyone in the previous games are back *E.Honda (About damn time he shows up) *R. Mika (this japanese Wrestler with Big boobs, she Idolizes Zangief. What Sakura is to Ryu as R. Mika is to Zangief. yea, that sounds right) *Cody (The blonde Dude from Final Fight makes his Fighting game Debut. though he's hit Rock bottom. he fights in Sackles and he can pick up a knife. not bad. damn shame HAGGAR was never a SF character, but i guess he had his Shot in "Slammasters") *Karin (Sakura's Rival. he doesn't really have much of a story here. everything in her play through is "what if". she's rich too, apparently she knows Ken) *Vega (They gave him blonde hair.) *Blanka (See Ehonda's Comment) *Cammy (She actually has a very large role in this game. but she's jailbait (16)) Versions The Playstation Version of this game had more modes of play. particularly "World Tour" mode. you would go fight in different parts of the world and Gain experience and unlock stuff It also had Juli, Juni (both Cammy Clones), T hawk, Fei Long, Balrog, Dee jay available from the start. Evil Ryu, Shin Akuma, And Guile are all secret characters. Guile's Ending is actually the most accurate ending, and is probably the one that happened storyline wise The GBA version of Street Fighter Alpha 3. had all of the Above. AND had Yun (From Street Fighter III), Eagle (from SF1, based off of "Freddie Mercury"), and Maki (Guy's Fioncee's Sister, she was in Final Fight 2) nice the PSP Verison had all of the above. and a character named Ingrid. Ingrid was originally supposed to be in Capcom's Game "Capcom Fighting All stars" but it got canned. later on, they released a game called "Capcom Fighting Jam (or Evolution in USA, but its not a Evolution, so i refuse to call it that). it was about as good as a mugen game. if you don't know, thats bad. but they pulled her out from CFAS and put her in CFJ, surprising alot of people. now they put her in the latest remake of SFA3 to develop her character even more. i don't think we've seen the last of her.... Street Fighter III (Coming Soon) Category: Articles in need for info Category:Video Games